In a telecommunications system, such as a distributed antenna system (DAS) or a repeater installation, multiple frequency bands can be wirelessly received via one or more antennas. A DAS or a repeater installation can be used to extend wireless coverage in an area. For example, a repeater can receive multiple frequency bands from a base station wirelessly from one or more donor antennas. After amplification to a desired output power, individual transmit and receive paths can be combined using a frequency combiner. The combined signal can be output via one or more RF ports to serve a coverage area. But, a frequency dependent frequency combiner can involve insertion loss and lack flexibility when a frequency band unsupported by the frequency combiner is used.
In a telecommunications system such as a DAS, a repeater, or a small cell, one or more head-end units can receive downlink signals on multiple frequency bands from one or more base stations. The head-end unit can distribute the downlink signals in analog or digital format to one or more remote units. The individual transmit paths can be combined in a multiplexer in a remote unit and output from one or more RF ports to serve a coverage area. But, a frequency dependent multiplexer can lack flexibility when a frequency band unsupported by the multiplexer is used.